


Touch

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Song fic, little mix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: A cheeky song fic tothis song.





	

You couldn’t believe your ears when he’d suggested it. Never in a million years had you ever considered it, especially not that he might be the one to say it. But the thought had piqued your interest. The fact was, Spencer was the only person you’d trusted enough to entertain the idea, something about him that calmed you and excited you at the same time.

As his fingers traced invisible lines up your sides, lifting your top and forcing you to stretch upwards, allowing the material to rise over your head and be tossed aside. Spencer’s eyes never left yours, even when the material passed over you, you could feel his stare. There was something deeply entrancing about it, something that made your bare skin hum with nervous excitement.

_You and I and nobody else_  
Feeling feelings I never felt  
The way you got me under your spell  
Don’t you keep it all to yourself 

With an expressionless face, he took hold of his tie, tugging the knot downward till he was able to pull the whole thing free. Without breaking eye contact, he took your left hand and then your right, guiding you to cup them together then moved them up and over to the back of your head so that both wrists were pressed against the back of your hair. This was the most exposed you’d ever felt, and it was about to get worse.

The tie was placed gently against your eyes and wrapped around the back of your head before looping around your wrists and tied. Suddenly, with the use of just his tie, he’d taken your sight and your freedom but your hearing and sense of feeling were on fire. On top of this, having your hands tied behind your head with your elbows pointed to the ceiling stretched out your torso; giving a slight discomfort that made sure there would be no complacency. The feel of his hands moving down your stretched sides sent a ripple of shivers across your skin till they stopped and pushed gently at your hips The fall while blind and bound was somewhat worrying but you’d known that the bed was right behind you. Still, it was reassuring when the duvet hit your cheeks and the fall ended.

Spencer paused. You could hear his gentle breathing and almost sense his presence in front of you but he let you wait. A second passed, then another, and another, but nothing happened. You wanted to say something, ask what was wrong but he’d told you not to unless you wanted him to stop.

Finally, it came. A hand against your shoulder pushed you backwards, letting the world whirl around till you were horizontal. His fingers brushed up the skin of your sides again, his presence looming over you. The sensation was intense, each little touch sending sparks deep inside you. How was something so simple having such an effect? Your knees had clamped shut as you instinctively tried to disguise your excitement; even though you knew that by doing so, you’d told him anyway.

_So won’t you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking_  
Fingers on my buttons and now you’re playing  
Master of anticipation  
Don’t you keep it all to yourself 

Spencer’s hands moved away from you again, in fact, you felt him step away completely. Your heart sank because all you wanted was his touch but he was denying it, cruelly and effectively. As he came back, his footsteps moving softly across the carpet of your bedroom, he didn’t move straight back to you. Being unable to see what he was up to was a little unnerving, especially knowing that your breasts were so exposed with your arms up and your back arched.

Suddenly, there was a noise that you recognised and you were aware of a flash even though you were blindfolded. It took a second to register what it was but the fear and anger that spread through you was instant once you had.

“Did you just take a photo?” you asked, your voice slightly raised.

“I thought we'd agreed no talking unless you want me to stop?” he replied. “And yes, I did, but only to show you afterwards how amazing you look right now.”

“But what if…?” you began but he interjected.

“No one will see it, I promise.”

Something in his voice reassured you, and besides, you were curious as to how you looked right now, so long as he didn’t take another shortly. All you wanted now was him to take advantage of you, the situation you’d allowed yourself to be in for him. Even though it was turning into more of an experience for you.

_Photograph with no T-shirt on_  
Why you making me wait so long?  
I promise to keep this a secret, I’ll never tell  
But don’t you keep it all to yourself 

It hadn’t taken much longer before his fingers were curling around the edge of your pants, pulling them downward as you lifted your bum to allow them to move beyond your hips. You still couldn’t help but keep your knees together once your pants were gone but the moment his hands took hold high at your sides and his lips pressed against the centre of your chest, your legs relaxed and your entire body tingled with the prospect of what he was about to do.

Expertly, his fingers traced your ribs, massaging downward as his lips moved to your breast. He kissed softly at the tip of your nipple, his thumbs sliding into the crook of both your hips, sliding very close to you. Wrapping around your nipple, his lips sucked gently, he caused a gasp to leave your lips as you felt both nipples harden.

Spencer’s hands continued downward, as did he, kissing down your stomach till his hands reached your knees and his lips reached your pelvis. With force, his fingers pried between your knees, removing any privacy you may have held onto. Even though you couldn’t see, the cool air told you everything you needed to know. But, what now?

His presence was still between your thighs and you could feel his breath against the most sensitive parts of you, and yet, nothing happened. How was it possible? Your breathing was laboured and your body physically yearned for him to continue. The temptation was to press his mouth against you; and for a second you forgot yourself, struggling against the binding of his tie.

_So won’t you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking_  
Fingers on my buttons and now you’re playing  
Master of anticipation  
Don’t you keep it all to yourself 

Spencer had seen what you’d tried to do, chuckling lightly at your efforts, knowing that the torment was working exactly as it should. It was time to put you out of your misery. His mouth pressed against your hot, wet pleasure, a long, thick tongue slipping its way upward to your clit. The frustration had been such that when the pleasure finally did arrive, it arrived thick and fast; causing you to moan loudly the moment he touched you.

Two hands gripped tightly against your hips as his tongue pressed harder, flattening against your clit till his lips pursed and his mouth sucked gently on you. Each slight movement sent waves of pleasure crashing through you. Your back arched heavily as your muscles tensed and your body began to tremble; but then, he stopped again and the pleasure ebbed quickly away.

It took everything for you not to swear at him, but he didn’t give you the chance, his lips returning and his tongue slipping deep inside you. The whimper that escaped you was loud and breathy, your body immediately resumed its shudder and the world began to spin. Spencer was literally controlling your body’s reactions.

_Just a touch of your love is enough_  
To knock me off of my feet all week  
Just a touch of your lo-ove (just a touch)  
Just a touch of your lo-ove (just a touch)  
Just a touch of your love is enough  
To take control of my whole body  
Just a touch of your lo-ove (just a touch, just a touch)  
Just a touch of your lo-ove (just a touch, just a touch) 

This time, there was no stopping. Spencer’s mouth pressed deeply into you, as did his nails. You wanted to grip something with your hand but all you could do was hold onto your own hair. Instead, as your back arched violently, your thighs squeezed his head but it didn’t deter him. It wasn’t until your body shuddered heavily and a literal cry burst from your mouth that he stopped.

Blindfolded, the explosive orgasm was made so much more intense. Your arms begged to be free. Your hands balled into fists. The all-consuming climax seemed to continue in weakening echoes, your whole being buzzing with bliss.

You were still panting and barely aware of anything around you when Spencer pulled himself onto the bed beside you. It wasn’t till he tugged the not at your hands and released you from the restraint. As the tie fell away from your eyes, they met his instantly and you smiled. The warmth and safety that you trusted were written in his face. Looking down for a moment, your chest was still rising and falling with your breath but it was quickly taken away as he leant over to kiss you.

Taking you in his embrace, he held you throughout your body’s comedown. Regardless of the fact that you were completely naked and he was fully clothed, regardless of the fact that you were trembling and vulnerable, you felt completely safe in his arms. You could get used to this.


End file.
